Germans
The Germans are the most frequent enemy seen in The War Series serving as the antagonistic forces during the World War Videos. They vary in portrayal seen sometimes as serious dedicated soldiers, and other in other instances they are seen acting foolish in humorous ways. The first use of the Germans as enemies was in WWI: Trench Warfare where a German is first seen at the end, followed by WWII: The European Front, and finally WWI: Battles of Absolute Destruction. Notable Germans In WWI: TW The Germans are quickly introduced as the enemy of the video often being blamed for issues the main characters, Captain Indzonka and Lieutenant Bushta face. They remain unseen for most of the video with their location know to be facing the other side of the U.S. trench. The Germans manage to repel the U.S. trench raids and manage to kill Captain Indzonka. At the end of the film when Bushta attacks for the last time a German soldier is seen attempting to shoot Bushta yet struggling with a jammed rifle. Bushta knocks the soldier to the ground and prepares to strike him again before realizing it was 11:00 on 11/11/18, the end of WWI. Bushta shows mercy to the German raising him back to his feet and shaking his hand, wishing him better luck in the next war. IMG_4717.PNG|Bushta attacking the German IMG_4716.PNG|Oh it's 11 O'Clock In WWII: TEF The Germans for the most part of the video are portrayed as a weakening fighting force, a mere shadow of the Wehrmacht's former power. They are shown throughout the video with some soldiers being more unique than others be it through their actions or words. The only forces shown possessing some degree of effectiveness are the Germans in the Soviet section as they manage to inflict heavy casualties on Red Army forces. At Bastogne A German is shown walking at the start of the video on sentry duty before being shot by Lieutenant Bushta. Shortly after this the Germans launch an attack on the American encampment at Bastogne. German mortar men shell the area forcing Captain Indzonka behind a snow bank. The Germans then launch their assault on the position getting repelled by the American defenders. The Hackers Shortly after moving out from their position, Indzonka and Bushta patrol the Ardennes forest believing it to be clear when suddenly two German soldiers appear. The two sides exchange fire somehow completely missing each other and exhausting their ammo prompting the soldiers to retreat. Bushta in disbelief of the event since he shot the Germans like 5 times accuses the enemy of hacking. The Germans as well shaken from the event leads the one soldier to also accuse the Americans of hacking. It is possible a lag switch used by someone on either of the sides. IMG_4719.PNG|German attackers lying dead at Bastogne IMG_4720.PNG|Hiding in the bushes IMG_4649 (1).PNG|Mortarmen begin the barrage IMG_4721.PNG|Germans at 12 O'Clock IMG_4722.PNG|Ardennes fight IMG_4652 (1).PNG|Someones hacking At the Rhine The British troops quickly encounter a German platoon guarding the Rhine River causing a confrontation at a nearby shed. Lieutenant Gloucestershire and Lance Corporal Charles take cover behind the building while rather young looking troops attack the position all dying. It is here the famous "Joe's death" is created with the fighting on the left side of the shed. The British then advance with the focus of the section now temporarily shifting to the Scottish Blackwatch MacDuff's victims The Scottish Sergeant Major MacDuff mercilessly kills many Germans with ease and insults. He first charges and kills an enemy with a broadsword, then he picks off two more with his Stengun. He then finds to more enemy soldiers, knocks one to the ground, shoots the other, than sprays the first man in the back. Later he and another soldier are seen running out of ammo and then charging the enemy using their weapons as blunt instruments. One shudders to think what carnage the Germans then endured. Teatime When Gloucestershire and Charles stop for tea time a German appears apparently aiming to disrupt their tea time. The insolence shown from this German soldier would not be tolerated, swift punishment was to be required. Gloucestershire calmly remarks, "Oh look, a German", and then gingerly grabs his pistol shooting the German once in the head. Gloucestershire then sets his pistol down continuing his break with no further interruptions. IMG_4723.PNG|Joe's famous death IMG_4724.PNG|Right side attack IMG_4725.PNG|Shed attack IMG_4726.PNG|MacDuff eliminates another sinning kraut eating poofter from the face of the Earth IMG_4728.PNG|Teatime interrupter paying the price for his insolence In the Eastern Front Much of the Germans seen here are subjected to Russian war crimes with none pictured surviving. The section opens with Sergeant Chernov shooting a German prisoner in the back of the head with a pistol, and then two more wounded soldiers on the ground being shot by the Russians. Following this the Reds attack a shed killing two defenders, then Private Sergei breaches the building presumably shooting more soldiers off screen inside. After this the siege of Berlin begins with heavy casualties on both sides. Sergei and another Soviet soldier are shown charging the German lines when the unnamed soldier is shot dead. Sergei avenges his comrade but he is then wounded with a shot to the knee by a German soldier. This soldier then walks up prepared to execute him but he is then shot by Sergeant Chernov. The Command Post The Berlin Command Post is the most stalwart German defense in the video managing to fend off a wave of Soviet infantry. The Kommandant of the command post is quoted saying, "No one will take this command post" before successfully holding his position against the first wave of Russians. After Russian commanders heard of this failure Sergeant Chernov's unit was called in to try a second attempt which ultimately proves victorious. The Kommandant was not as confident in defending another wave and showed concern when the Soviets launched their second force. In this wave the Soviets manage to overwhelm the defenders after a valiant fight signifying the defeat of the Third Reich. IMG_4657 (1).PNG|Opening "shot" IMG_4729.PNG|Wounded Germans IMG_4730.PNG|Sergei held at gunpoint IMG_4731.PNG|Der Kommandant im das kommandoposten In WWI: BAD Some of the most unique German characters in the war series can be found in this video despite this film widely being regarded as the most poopy due to Dan's narration. Pinhead Larry and Schmitler Pinhead Larry is perhaps the most recognizable German with his distinct pointy Prussian pickelhaube helmet. He serves alongside Schmitler at the Christmas truce of 1914 scene at the start of the video. The two are seen defending their trench against the allied assault with Larry using a Gewehr 98 bolt-action rifle and Schmitler firing a MG-15 machine gun. Larry is shown to be an untrustworthy individual as he shoots the soldier attempting to call for a truce before declaring it himself. During the peacetime meeting the two shake hands with The Frenchman and an Indian soldier. The Frenchman slaps Pinhead in the face with his glove before shaking hands placing mutual respect between the two. During the truce Pinhead decides to shave his mustache with the spike of his helmet and then kindly allows the Frenchman to shave as well. Schmitler and Pinhead are later seen arguing with the Indian about the better baked good with Pinhead the two arguing the schnitzel as the greatest. Once the truce has ended the Germans say goodbye before reengaging in combat simultaneously with the allies. Schmitler is shot by the Indian soldier with Pinhead then shooting him in turn exclaiming schnitzel to show its superiority. Pinhead stands victorious before being shot by the believed dead soldier he shot earlier ending the Christmas Truce section. IMG_4753.PNG|Pinhead Larry IMG_4736.PNG|Pinhead and Schmitler fighting back Battle of Belleau Wood The Germans here manage to oust the Americans from their defensive position and withstand U.S. reinforcements. They later sadly let their guard down after believing they had won the battle and end up getting surprised by Doughboys which sneaked in from behind them. One of these Germans appear to be of darker complexion perhaps from the sub-continent of India, it is unknown how he appeared in Imperial German forces. IMG_4738.PNG|That was easy IMG_4739.PNG|Incorrect Battle of Argonne Forest The Germans are seen here creating a battle plan of where they will shoot the enemy should they come near their position. After some debate they decided to shoot them here, here, and here. The Americans then accidentally stumble upon the Germans while they were creating their plan prompting a retreat. The Germans were able to hit Lieutenant Bushta in the butt could not hit any of the rest because of their sick jukes. The Doughboys then form a line and hit the enemy with suppressing machine gun fire. Then Captain Indzonka creates a plan to flank the position which is proven successful as the Germans are caught off guard and then mowed down. IMG 4742.PNG|We shoot them here IMG_4743.PNG|Defending IMG_4744.PNG|Uh oh IMG_4745.PNG|FROM THE REAR The Boxheads The Boxheads are seen during intermediate parts of the video during narration sitting on a stump before suddenly being blinded with a cardboard box placed on their head by a Doughboy. He then knocks them out and runs away into the sunset having won his battle. This occurs to two German soldiers with the second, Boxhead Kevin, going on to arena fight later in the video in a match against John Cena, (Not to mistaken with the professional wrestler who shares the same name). Cena manages to defeat Kevin before another force of nature arrives. RKO!!! OUT OF NOWHERE!!!!!!!!! The RKO German is seen immediately after John Cena manages to beat Boxhead Kevin in the extra arena match scene. Yet suddenly RKO German appears sprinting across the field performing a perfect RKO on Cena Bringing instant German victory. The German on the sidelines cheering him on was then attacked by the angry American fan. IMG_4734.PNG|Here he come IMG_4735.PNG|Boxed IMG_4755.PNG|Omg not again IMG_4756.PNG|Ded IMG_4751.PNG|Boxhead Kevin vs. John Cena IMG_4752.PNG|RKOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FRIEDRICH DER DESTROYER OF WORLDS FRIEDRICH DER DESTROYER OF WORLDS is the scariest German and most powerful soldier to exist in the history of man. He is seen during the intermediate scenes between Belleau Wood and the Argonne Forest. The scene begins with a first-person perspective from Friedrich's eyes. Here he single handedly sneaks behind the Doughboy lines and lifts a man twice his size, throws him into the ground, then shoots him dead with his M1879 Reichsrevolver. The scene is then replayed from a third person perspective where you can see the insanity that just unfurled. After a repeat of this events from the new viewpoint Friedrich then takes the soldier's machine gun and decimates the remaining U.S. troops showing the absolute power and devastation capable of this soldier. The most terrifying part is he is but a child that lied about his age to get into the army, grown men cry when they retell the tales of what a grown Friedrich did in World War II. IMG_4757.PNG|Knock knock IMG_4758.PNG|Oh God IMG_4759.PNG|Grab IMG_4760.PNG|Auf wiedersehen IMG_4761.PNG|Bang IMG_4762.PNG|Holy Crap IMG_4740.PNG|FRIEDRICH DER DESTROYER OF WORLDS IMG_4763.PNG|GOOD GOD IMG_4764.PNG|OH MY GOD IMG_4765.PNG|NOOOO STOP HIM IMG_4766.PNG|HOLY JESUS HE IS UNSTOPPABLE Category:Characters Category:War Series Characters